1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the supporting of helicopter rotors and transmissions from the helicopter fuselage and particularly to such systems wherein a plurality of elastomeric mounts are selectively positioned and focused and are of selected stiffness that without the aid of any other mechanism these mounts establish system stiffness, produce selected torque and lift restraint, and detune the transmission pitch and roll natural frequencies of the helicopter from the blade passage frequency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes helicopter transmission support systems which focus the pitch and roll axes, such as Halwes Pat. No. 3,858,831, Balke et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,378, Mouille U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,940, and Getline U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,638, but these prior art systems are mechanically complicated, heavy, and expensive because they require auxiliary hardware, beyond the suspension system mounts, to effect yaw restraint, pitch, and roll stiffness, means of limiting motion, and the establishing of system dynamics.